Coming out of the closet
by CrazyRV
Summary: Sirius wants to come out, but Remus isn't so sure. This is SBRL SLASH, don't like then simply don't read. Reviews make me happy!


**Title:** Coming out of the closet

**Pairing:** SBRL this means SLASH so don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't onw them, I'm just messing wiht them.

**A/N:** Well I hope you will enjoy it. And reviews make me happy!

* * *

'Moony-kins don't you think it's time to come out?' Sirius asked his secret boyfriend between kisses.

'Ooh, uhm. I don't know paddy.' Remus answered. Normally Remus would have given a proper answer, but Remus wasn't really thinking about anything other then the sweetness of Sirius' kisses.

And who could blame him when of the hottest guy was kissing him and putting his hands down his pants. But Sirius apparently wasn't glad with Remus answer, because he removed his hands and stopped kissing Remus. Remus moaned at loss of contact from the other boy.

'I mean it Remus, I really want to tell people that I'm in love with the sweetest, cleverest and hottest person in the whole world. And I especially want to tell James and Peter. They are our friends and they deserve to know the truth.' Remus knew Sirius was serious about this, cause he called him Remus and he only calls him that when he is very serious about something.

'I know, but I'm just scared of how they will react. What if they don't accept it.' Remus finally confessed the real reason why he didn't want to come out.

'Hey babe, I'm sure the won't mind. I mean sure they will probably be shocked, but they would be good about it. I'm sure.'

'How can you know for sure that they won't mind?' Remus asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

' We accepted you when we found it that you're a werewolf, so why not for this Moony. Besides this is something good, something that makes you happy. So I'm positive that they will be cool about it.'

'Well yeah, but now I'm not only a werewolf, but gay on top of it. I don't know if they can deal with that.'

'Of course they won't mind babe.' And with that said, Sirius pulled his boyfriend in a hug.

'If you really don't want to tell them, I understand. And I will respect you wishes and keep it a secret.'

No, you're right Paddy. They are our best friends and you really do make me happy.'

When Sirius heard those words he couldn't help but smile. Remus looked in Sirius face with love and hope in his eyes. That's the last thing Sirius saw before Remus kissed him.

When their kiss grow more heatedly; James and Peter walked into the room. But Sirius and Remus didn't even noticed until James cleared his throat. When Sirius saw that Remus was looking at James and Peter with fear in his eyes, Siruis didn't really knew what to do at that moment.

So Sirius settled with an awkward 'Uhm hi guys what are you doing here?'

While Sirius asked his awkward question, Remus detangled himself form Sirius and bolted to the door, out of the room.

This action left Sirius gawking at the door with a look of disbelief on his face. And then Sirius started freaking out. Was Remus ashamed of him or something? Sirius questioned himself. Sirius was so deep in thought that he completely forgot that Peter and James were also still standing in the room. And they were both gawking at the door with a shocked look on their faces.

But Sirius didn't noticed any of this cause he was still freaking out in his thoughts. Does he still loves me? Or does he wants to end this and it this they way he decided to end it?

But Sirius suddenly stopped still, just briefly wondering when he started to pace in the first place. Of course Remus still wants to be with me. Yeah Sirius was pretty confident about that. Remus was just scared of how their friends would react.

It was then that Sirius realized that his two best friends were still in the same room and were probably waiting for some kind of explanation as to what just happened.

'What just happened here?' Peter asked James, obviously very confused.

'I'm not sure.' James told Peter before looking at Sirius for an explanation.

'Did you two fight?' James asked when Sirius didn't answer his last question.

'No.' Sirius answered clearly still shocked that his boyfriend took of.

'Then why did he ran away?' James questioned him and to Sirius it looked like James was interrogating him.

'Because you walked in on us while we were making out.' Sirius stated in his duh- voice.

'But why would he ran away because of that?' But when Sirius looked at James like he was acting very stupid, he started to elaborate. 'We don't care about that and he and you should know that by now.'

'I'm sorry James, I should know that by now.' Came a quiet voice from the door opening.

'And I'm sorry for walking out like that and leaving you behind Paddy.' Remus said while he was walking over to where Sirius stood. When Siruis just nodded in acceptance, Remus gave him a quick, but affectionate kiss on the mouth.

'So you're both okay with us then?' Remus asked just to be clear.

'Yeah, but we already knew that you two are a couple.' When Peter caught the surprised looks on Remus and Sirius face he couldn't help but sigh. 'It was so obvious, you have to be blind not to notice.'

'See I told you they wouldn't mind. And see I was right.' Sirius said to his boyfriend, clearly pleased that he was right for once.

'Yep you were right and I'm really happy that you were right this time.' Remus told his boyfriend with fondness in his voice.

'I'm glad that we finally came out of the closet.'

'Huh, what are you talking about? We didn't came out of a closet.' Sirius had a really confused look on his face and Remus couldn't help but laugh.

'It's a muggle expression.' Remus told his boyfriend, who nodded but still looked very thoughtful.

'Muggles say the weirdest things.' Sirius concluded and it looked like he was more telling himself that then saying it to the rest.

'No they don't, you're just being stupid. But don't worry I still love you even though you can be a bit dense once in a while.'

With that said the happy couple left the room to go eat, with their friends following them who were still laughing at the couple antics.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
